


rats and love

by Depressedtomato



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Public Sex, Rat sex, Rats, Revenge, Sex, Smut, daddy dom, kinda in rhyme but not really, smutty smutty sex, sounds like a childrens story if you ignore the actual words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedtomato/pseuds/Depressedtomato
Summary: Ratthew wants to meet a partner but things go wrong by the strawberry plant
Relationships: OC rat, big cheese ratthew/ finch mcgreece
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	rats and love

Big cheese Ratthew was just an ordinary rat, he lived in his whole between two compost bins, 

He liked how he lived all of this days, he ate potatoes and cabbage all rotten and old, he napped in the dirt all muddy and cold

. but like any other teenage rat, he had one more thing he needed, he wanted to fuck a big sexy rat, he wanted to have someone horny and fat. .

He had always know we would grow into a sex connoisseur so he needed a friend to help him with that. He needed a hot fuckable rat. 

So one day he decided to find someone to put his parts in a big sexy rat, maybe there in his garden?  
. He looked to his left but there was no one to fuck. He looked to right but there was no one to fuck. “Oh darn i'll have to go for a walk so find someone to play”

So Ratthew went off for a walk. He walked to the end of the lawn and looked around. What lovely green grass to have my debut so, He looked to his left but There was no one to fuck. He looked to right but there was no one to fuck.” oh dear, ill have to walk some more”.

So off Ratthew went, he ducked under the fence and scampered away, he really wanted someone to play., this garden had lots of strawberries to nibble and munch as he went on his way looking for someone to screw. “Hello” he called out, “ is there anyone I can bonk?”. Just then a rat appeared out of the bushes, strong and sexy , it made him go “whoa”.

The both stared into their eyes, and started to fantasise, how amazing their time together really could be. They started to lock lips as their whiskers twitch. “ hi my name is Finch,” his partner whispered sexily. No more words were said until the sun had finally set. 

The next morning Ratthew was in a dreadful state, his tummy was hurting and he couldn't scamper straight. He knew something was up but he didn't know what to do! Then finch noticed some strawberry juice around his lover's face! “ Oh please don't say you eat a strawberry!”. Ratthew was so confused! They were rats, they ate everything they could find, they ate berries and cherries, weeds and seeds, they ate mold and gold and everything else! “ Why can't I eat some of your strawberries?” he replied? They are fruity and tooty just like you!  
“ oh, my dear they may be fruity and tooty but unlike me, they can't be touched and never eaten for they are all covered in ratty poison!”. Oh no! Whatever could they do! The old shout man who owned these plants hated rats so had poised his plants! Ratthew was going to die and ever so soon. He was pale and pasty, covered in sweat, his fur was falling off and he needed a vet! He wasn't going to live very long so Finch picked up Ratthews big shlong and decided that he would die doing what he loved, they carried on humping and jumping until it was all done and poor young Ratthew had finally gone. 

Now finch was mad! The mean old man who had poisoned those plants was going to pay! Finch started to plan and scheme, the old farmer needed to see what he had done, killing an innocent horny rat. So finch picked themselves up and sharpened their teeth, brushed there hair and got onto two feet. BANG BANG BANG, they knocked on the door, ready to hurt the killer who hid in his house, an evil 6 story villa. A tired old man came stumbling out, old and balding with a funny forehead. Finch leaps up onto his face, clawing and scraching at his big hairy nose, pulling out all of his hairs, this little rat didn't care that the old man was so scary and big for this little rat knew they would win. The old man screamed out in pain and blatted and swiped, all attempts in vain. Little finch ran down the collar and into the shirt and began to holler, “ you will never catch little me”. The little paws ran all over the man's fat podgy belly and onto his back. Finch started to bite and claw up and down, all over his back. “ OW OW OW” the man started to cry, his back was bloody and he just wanted to die. But finch wasn't done yet, there was one more surprise, they crawled right down into the old man's baggy pants and started to nip and bite right on the tip old the old farmers under used dick. “ FUCK FUCK FUCK” the old man started to scream. Blood poring out between his jeans. Finch left very happy as the old man dropped to the floor. From that day on he would always think twice before trying to hurt any rats or mice, because while he was bigger he liked having a pecker.


End file.
